


I'd Say Yes

by yikeslikenikes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lawyer Kihyun, Love, M/M, Microbiologist Changkyun, accidental Marriage Proposal, casual talks, just a bunch of happy feelings, not that's it's like a huge deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeslikenikes/pseuds/yikeslikenikes
Summary: Although he had never meant to say it out loud. Not really. Not when he didn't have a ring, or a plan, or anything at all actually. Just a request.Marry me.





	I'd Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little drabble thing I needed to get out I guess. How many times will I write Changki proposing? The world may never know.

“Marry me.”

It came out, easy as anything. Changkyun had thought it a million tiny times before. When Kihyun scrunched his nose up as he went over his briefs. When Kihyun laughed so hard his eyes disappeared. When Kihyun pouted at a sad scene in a movie. 

Although he had never meant to say it out loud. Not really. Not when he didn't have a ring, or a plan, or anything at all actually. Just a request. 

_ Marry me. _

Kihyun looked up from the book he was reading, glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, and looked at Changkyun with the widest eyes.

That was when Changkyun realized he had actually said it and didn't just think it. He scrambled to sit up straight because he had been lounging on the couch next to Kihyun, head on the opposite arm rest, toes poking at Kihyun’s thigh. And he had been staring. Oh God, had he been staring.

Because Kihyun was reading intensely, like he always did when he read his murder mysteries, taking in the details trying to solve it faster than whatever fictional detectives were working. His glasses had slipped down his nose just a few millimeters, and his eyebrows were just barely furrowed, and his lips were pressed together in a way that made them pout just the tiniest bit, and Changkyun couldn't help but stare. 

“W-what did you say?” Kihyun asked softly. He wasn't frowning, but he wasn't smiling, and he was just staring openly at Changkyun like he genuinely thought he hadn't heard correctly.

Changkyun shook his head. “Nothing. Nothing at all, I didn't say anything at all.”

Kihyun blinked slowly once. “Are you sure? Because it kinda sounded like you just asked me to--”

Changkyun launched forward and clapped his hand over Kihyun’s mouth. “Shush!”

Kihyun’s breath was hot against his palm, and he was laughing a bit. Changkyun tentatively moved his hand away.

“But--”

“Nope!” Changkyun said, quickly covering Kihyun’s mouth again.

Kihyun eyed Changkyun for a second before he reached out and ran his fingertip lightly over Changkyun’s ear. Changkyun squealed, pulling away to rub away the sensitive tickling feeling that Kihyun always liked to use to his advantage.

Kihyun was laughing now, putting his book down next to him on the armrest. “You'd think you'd get used to your ears being touched eventually,” Kihyun said before he reached out to cup Changkyun's face. 

Changkyun pouted a bit, letting Kihyun just hold his face. “I can't help that they’re so sensitive, you know.”

And Kihyun was smiling at him, and his eyes were sparkling, and Changkyun’s chest felt warm because he still couldn't believe that  _ he _ was the reason Kihyun’s face lit up like that sometimes.

“Hey,” Kihyun said.

“Hey?” Changkyun said back.

Kihyun knocked their foreheads together lightly. “I love you.”

Changkyun smiled and kissed Kihyun. “I love you, too.”

Kihyun grinned and leaned back in to kiss Changkyun again, all over his lips, pecking every little bit of them. 

Kihyun had a way of making Changkyun entirely wrapped up. It was just them in the whole entire world. Warm and happy and together. 

After years of being together, they had a map of each other memorized. A few kisses here, a light little touch there, and Kihyun’s book was on the floor, and his glasses were lost somewhere, and Changkyun was moaning into his mouth as he tried to hold Kihyun as close to him as possible.

And Changkyun forgot about his little slip. It was Friday night, and they had all the time in the world on weekends, and they liked to take their time. All wrapped up, and it left his mind entirely.

 

Kihyun was laying on his chest, and his fingers kept writing random letters across his stomach, and it took everything Changkyun had to not giggle.

“That tickles, you know,” he said.

Kihyun laughed a little and just pressed a little harder when he did it, not ghosting anymore.

“Changkyun?”

“Yeah?”

“I'd say yes, you know.”

Changkyun hummed in response, not really conscious of what Kihyun was saying. He was just warm, so warm, and happy, and he kept looking down at the top of Kihyun’s head wishing he'd look up for a second, so he could kiss him again.

Kihyun laughed a little again, soft and sweet, and he turned to look up at Changkyun. “Really? That's all you have to say? Mmm?”

Changkyun blinked. “What do you mean?”

Kihyun sighed and pushed himself up until he was laying down on top of Changkyun. “If you had said what you said earlier. I'd say yes.”

_ Marry me. _

Changkyun’s eyes widened. “But I--”

“Why are you trying so hard to take it back?”

“Ki--”

Kihyun slapped his hand over Changkyun’s mouth. “Listen to me for two seconds, okay?” He said softly.

Changkyun stared back for a moment, thinking about licking his hand because what's a few more bacteria and fluids exchanged between them? Instead he sighed and nodded. Kihyun smiled and let his hand slip down before he kissed Changkyun.

“I love you. Of course, I’d want to marry you. I didn't expect it to come up randomly on the couch, but yeah,” Kihyun said.

Changkyun bit his lip. “I didn't think you'd say no.”

“Then what's the issue?”

Changkyun couldn't stop himself from pouting. “I didn't have a ring. Or a big lovely speech. Or like an actual plan since we can't actually get married here.”

Kihyun cupped his face again. “Aw, babe.”

“You deserve better than a couch proposal,” Changkyun said softly. He reached up and grabbed Kihyun’s hand, held it against his cheek.

Kihyun huffed a bit before he leaned down and kissed Changkyun’s nose. “You’re perfect. A couch proposal is perfect. Just talking about getting married to you makes me so happy you have no idea.”

Changkyun laughed and kissed Kihyun. “So let’s get married?”

“Let’s get married,” Kihyun said with a final nod, smile big.

Changkyun smiled back, his hands moving down to settle on Kihyun’s sides. “Where would we do this?”

Kihyun hummed in thought, pushing his lips out so they pressed against Changkyun's jaw. “I mean, the closest place would be Taiwan now.”

Changkyun closed his eyes as Kihyun kept tracing his lips against his jaw, up to his lips, then back down again. 

“Hm, yeah. That'd be nice. Never been there before,” Changkyun whispered. 

“Yeah? Tuxes or hanboks, you think?” Kihyun asked.

Changkyun giggled, opening his eyes. “Stop, I'm getting excited.”

Kihyun’s smile was always so pretty. It made his face look like lots of moons. The full moon, three crescents, all so bright. And Changkyun didn't know how he was supposed to contain himself all the time when he smiled at him like that.

“You really wanna marry me, huh?” Kihyun said.

Changkyun bit his lip before he pushed Kihyun off of him, turning them both on their sides facing each other. “I do.”

Kihyun giggled a bit. “I do,” he teased.

They were so close to each other. Always so close. No one ever called them clingy because they never hung off each other, but they were always there. Hands brushed together. Knees knocking against each other. Arms around shoulders. Leaning against a wall and each other. 

It wasn't clingy, but it was constant. At home, when it was just them, they could be clingy. Limbs tangled up and hands grabbing and kisses, all the little kisses on every piece of skin they could reach. 

Changkyun reached up and squeezed the back of Kihyun's neck gently, pulling him until Changkyun could feel Kihyun’s gentle little breaths against his upper lip.

“I'll be with you forever without the marriage, you know. I know it's kinda...a lot having to go to a different country just for something symbolic,” Changkyun said.

Kihyun pursed his lips again, and they brushed against Changkyun’s philtrum just enough to make him bite his tongue. “Symbols are important. They’re important to you,” Kihyun said.

Scoffing, Changkyun pulled away. “What are you talking about?”

“You spend your days at work in a lab staring through microscopes. A scientist.”

“A microbiologist,” Changkyun specified.

Kihyun grinned. “Right. You spend all day looking at the tiny little things that crawl all over our skin and make us sick. And then you come home, and you talk about what makes us human, and you look up at the sky and ask what it all means, and you look at those microbes and bacteria, and you wonder maybe if they could look up at your microscope, they'd wonder the same things.”

Kihyun’s eyes were wide and bright and satisfied like when he came home after winning a case. Changkyun poked at his chest lightly. 

“Did you just compare me to bacteria?” he asked, big grin on his face.

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “You look at bacteria and compare it to us. You gush about shots in movies for what they represent. You're saying that marriage is symbolic. I'm saying that symbols matter to you.”

Changkyun pouted. “Ki.”

“So they matter to me, too. You know in law school, I was the only guy that ever looked up? Looked at the clouds and could say it was a pretty day out? That's because of you.”

If Changkyun had symbols, then Kihyun had words. Changkyun looked at Kihyun, and he saw the moon, and warmth, and everything that love was. When Kihyun looked back, he probably saw a novel written on his forehead about how his lips should go right there. And tangled limbs and always close sometimes didn’t feel close enough. Changkyun pushed forward and kissed Kihyun, slotting their lips together because they always managed to line up so nicely. 

He still didn't have a ring, or a plan, or anything at all, really. But Kihyun never really asked for anything more than just himself. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this please leave kudos or a comment.  
> Hit me up:  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yikeslike)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yikeslike)


End file.
